


False Mother

by Ninjababy19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, Magic, Other, Potions, de-age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababy19/pseuds/Ninjababy19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine Thomas knew she shouldn’t be worried, but she is. She paced back and forth on the checkered tiles of her kitchen, waiting for further instructions. “The Council will have a plan,” she reassured herself. “They said they were sending their best, Lilian Jones is the best they have. Just wait for Lilian.” </p>
<p>Liam's dreams bring the threat of him remembering who he is and the people he was taken away from. </p>
<p>Elaine has to make the choice of following her orders or following her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was written for my High School Creative Writing class but since I didn't know the limit on the assignment and I went overboard. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Elaine Thomas knew she shouldn’t be worried, but she is. She paced back and forth on the checkered tiles of her kitchen,waiting for further instructions. “The Council will have a plan,” she reassured herself. “They said they were sending their best, Lilian Jones is the best they have. Just wait for Lilian.” Just as she said that a knock came from her kitchen door and she flew towards it, wrenching it open and letting her guest in.

“When did they start?” Lilian questioned, she never was one to beat around the bush. Elaine observed her for a moment. Lilian hasn’t changed much in the years Elaine hadn’t seen her. Ink black hair pulled into a strict bun, dark eyes still emotionless, olive skin giving no indication for her true age, perfectly ironed black suit.

Elaine dutifully answered as she seated herself at the dark mahogany table. “Last month.”

Lilian’s eyes narrowed and Elaine jumped to her own defense quickly. “At first I thought it was nothing. It’s been years since we’ve had an incident, the dreams went away. They will go away again.” She sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself rather than her companion- after all friends was such a strong word to describe Elaine and Lilian’s relationship, if it could be called that.

Lilian was quiet as she observed Elaine nervously part hair into three sections and started to weave the smoky brown strands, when she finished Elaine undid the weave and began again.

Lilian seemed to have grown impatient with Elaine’s nerves. “He’s remembering.” She growled. “Follow protocol.”

Elaine looked confused. “What would that be?”

“Wipe his memory, de-age him. Start over in a new town with a new name.” Lilian stated like she was discussing the weather.

Elaine’s doe brown eyes looked startled. “Lilian you can’t ask this of me!” She begged. “The boy’s sixteenth birthday is next week-“

“All the more reason to leave!” Lilian snapped. She took a deep steadying breath to calm her temper. “Elaine,” She said patiently, her tone sounded as if she was speaking to a child. “We have invested so years and Council into hiding Liam. You must follow your orders to protect him.” Lilian stared into Elaine’s eyes. “You do want to protect Liam, don’t you?”

Elaine nodded. “I do.” she declared.

Lilian didn’t look too convinced. “Even from himself?”

“Of course!” Elaine expressed leaning forward as if begging Lilian to believe her. “But,” she looked unsure.

“But what?” Lilian pressed suddenly exasperated.

“The more we start again, the sooner Liam remembers. Soon he’ll be a year old and his magic will lash out- he could kill someone.”

Lilian seemed uninterested in Elaine’s fears. “The Council has a plan should that happen.” Elaine’s young face looked relieved. “For now I bring bad news.” Lilian informed. Elaine felt her heart sink.

Lilian tossed a manila folder onto the table in front of her; Elaine didn’t pick it up, but instead asked. “His mother is close isn’t she?” Lilian’s silence answered her fears. Elaine opened the folder looking at the pictures of a beautiful woman with long wheat blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail; her emerald green eyes were staring directly at the airport security cameras. “How long do we have?”

“It is assumed that she will arrive the eve of Liam’s birthday if you don’t move now. But Emmeline isn’t the concern at the moment.”

Elaine’s brows furrowed.

Lilian elaborated. “Her husband, Liam’s father is closer. It is believed that he’s been close for years.”

“Her husband?” Elaine suddenly felt sick.

Emmeline was bad enough on her own, but add her husband into the mix and the cat is now the mouse.

Lucas Ashbury was devoted to his wife and would collapse Empires for her- he has done it before; Greek, and those were just to find her after the Council had taken her into custody. Emmeline had done the same with the collapse of Egypt when Lucas went missing.

If that’s what they would do for each other, what would they do for their son? Elaine remembers the day Liam was taken. Emmeline was so filled with despair and Lucas with rage that the energy they gave off started World War One.

Elaine looked through the file. “How long has he been close?”

“A few years, there is evidence that suggests he's been around for six years.”

“Liam wouldn’t be ten,” She bit her lip. “That’s when he started soccer.” She reminisced.

Lilian slammed her perfectly manicured hands on the table. “Now is not the time to get lost in memories!” She snarled angrily. “Do it tonight before it’s too late.” She ordered before storming out, she left no room for Elaine to argue.

Left in the kitchen alone, Elaine spoke to herself. “I’ve never met his coach, only the assistant.” She was starting to feel her age. Looking up at the clock on the stove Elaine decided to start on dinner, maybe a nice casserole. As Elaine cooked she thought about what she had told Lilian. She wasn’t lying when she told her it had been years since an incident, but the sting of Liam remembering always hurt.

Like when she picked him up from preschool in the seventies and he had hollered that Elaine wasn’t his mother his emerald eyes full of hate, or when they moved to Australia in the nineties. “When my parents come, they’ll kill you.” He growled. Those small moments of clarity would leave just as quickly as they came but it still left pain in its wake. Elaine always brushed them off because Liam wouldn’t remember them afterwards.

She didn’t want to give Liam back to his birth parents; she had raised him for so long. It also wasn’t fair to keep him away from them. She turned her gaze to the ceiling. Why had Liam been taken from them again? The memory was foggy but she could barely make out the Head Councilman telling her telling her something about an apocalypse.

Would Liam cause it? Is that why he’s being protected? Or was he being watched? Something didn’t feel right; Liam was so sweet and obedient much like his mother had been when she was younger.

She suddenly felt like she was dumped in cold water. The Council tried to control Emmeline when she was a child, which caused Emmeline to guard herself from those around her, except her husband and son. Liam wouldn’t bring the apocalypse. His parents would.

Elaine had made up her mind. There wasn’t a point in running if Lucas was close and Emmeline closing in. Dinner was plated and on the table just as Liam walked through the door.

“Go wash up.” She said after they exchanged greetings, Liam obediently disappeared into the hall bathroom. The potion was kept in the cabinet above the stove; it was a pale yellow almost like Lemonade. She poured it into his glass and placed it beside his plate and poured real Lemonade for herself.

Liam joined her and started talking about his day. Elaine couldn’t bring herself to listen; she just stared into the Emerald eyes he inherited from his real mother. His caramel hair was a messy from practice or naturally, Elaine never was sure.

The potion was slow to quick in but once it had Liam started nodding off. Elaine always added a sleeping potion to the de-aging one. She thought it was best he slept through the change.

“You must be exhausted.” She said, her voice dripping in sympathy. “Why don’t you get some sleep, the food will be here when you wake up.”

Sluggishly he nodded and stood, he stumbled out of the room. She knew he wouldn’t make it to his room but rather the living room couch. Elaine didn’t want to move but she forced herself up, once in the doorway she watched the rise and fall of his now small chest that was drowned inside his too large t-shirt. She waved her hand and his clothes transformed into a white onesie and a blue blanket.

Taking a deep breath Elaine went back into the kitchen and pushed her casserole around on her plate, barely registering the kitchen door opening.

“Where is he?” A deep voice growled. The man was tall, his lean muscles foretold nothing of his real strength were covered by a black t-shirt and a faded jacket, and blue eyes held the fierceness of a summer storm the same kind of look that was found in Liam’s own eyes, his caramel hair was as wild as his son's, there was a scar that went from just under the right side of her jaw and across his neck towards his left collarbone.

“Living room.” She answered softly.

He left and came back with his arms full of a giggling baby. He didn’t acknowledge her sides looking at her and asking. “What changed?”

Elaine smiled sadly. “He needs his parents. Not a fake.”

Lucas nodded as if he understood, pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and after a few taps placed it to his earing covered ear. “Hello my dear.” He greeted, his voice dripping in love. “I have wonderful news, I have Liam.” He was silent as his wife spoke. “No,” He glanced at Elaine, his eyes full of suspicion. “There was no resistance.”

She placed her head in her hands as Lucas left with his son. The Council was going to be furious when they learned she let Liam go without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about having a background story involving Liam's parents falling in love and all the trials they've been through, also adding Liam's birth and kidnapping, to their frantic search for him.
> 
> I may also post other stories that are buzzing about in my brain. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
